China's Perfectly Normal Dinner
by Spark Miko Miko U.N.Owen
Summary: My very first story! Sorry for the boring title. All the Asians go to China's house for dinner. China only wanted a nice quiet dinner with her family. Was that too much to ask for? Use of Fem!China.
1. Chapter 1

**Wooh! My first story! *throws confetti* I think it kinda sucks =_= Uhm anyways enjoy~ :)**

**DISCLAIMER- I sadly do not own Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya (He's very awesome like Prussia 3)  
**

"What should I cook for dinner?" sighed China looking at the pantry of exotic spices and ingredients. All the Asian countries were coming over to China's house for dinner. A few had already arrived and were pestering her. She wanted to make something memorable since they rarely came over to eat.

"I want Kimichi tonight, da-ze~!" demanded South Korea. "Or maybe Korean BBQ! They both originated form Korea you know!"

"Can we have something that _didn't_ originate from Korea China-san?" Japan said rather irritated with Korea's idiotic behaviour. "I think we should have _Japanese _ramen tonight." South Korea shot a glare at the Japanese when Japan stressed on the 'Japanese'.

"Well I think _Korean _is better than Japanese."

"Well _Japan _has Nintendo." China sweatdropped at them two fighting and looked towards Hong Kong who was concentrating on the latest Final Fantasy game. If China asked Hong Kong, he'll probably ignore her until he reached a checkpoint so there wasn't any use on asking him but China already knew that Hong Kong like her dim sums so she didn't need to ask. Then, China looked towards Taiwan, who was in 'what to cosplay China in next?' dreamland. Maybe China should ask her.

"Hey Taiwan, what would you like for dinner aru?" said China.

"Hmmm? Oh! Some Danzai mian would be great~!" replied Taiwan. "Hey China can I borrow your sewing kit? I have decided on the next cosplay you'll do~! It's going to be awesome! I know let's try you in another cosplay I made earlier and the-"

"I don't want to know aru." snapped the Chinese and hurried to find Thailand. Asking Taiwan wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe Thailand or Vietnam would know.

China found Thailand in the garden with his pet elephant, Toto, looking at his wide collection of horror movies.

"Hey Thailand, do you know what I can cook for dinner, aru?" asked China.

"Some Pad Thai would be nice, ana," Thailand replied. "Do you think we can watch a horror movie after dinner, ana?"

"We'll see, aru," replied China not really looking forward a horror movie before bed. "Do you know where Vietnam is?" Thailand shrugged and said, "Last time I saw her, she was with Taiwan." China frowned and went to find Vietnam and Thailand went back to pick one movie for all the Asians to watch.

China then found Vietnam with Taiwan.

"Do you think China would look good in this?" said a familiar voice.

"I think she would look adorable!" another voice answered. China then heard two girlish giggles.

"Uhhh, guys?" said China nervously. "Is Vietnam there, aru?" China then saw two figures turn.

"China~! How can we help you?" Taiwan asked sweetly with a small glint in her eyes.

"I just want to ask what Vietnam wants for dinner…"

"I would love some Pho Bo or cold rolls…" replied Vietnam.

"China! You said we could have danzai mian!" whined Taiwan.

China sighed, "Fine, aru…"

China made her way back to the Kitchen when she heard South Korea and Japan still arguing.

"Well Aniki's breasts are MINE, da-ze!" South Korea declared.

"China-san doesn't HAVE ANY breasts," retorted Japan who was quite proud of that statement. China winced at Japan's words and decided to ignore Japan.

Half an hour later the Asians were all sitting at the dinner table.

"I wonder what we're having for dinner," wondered Japan.

"I hope there is Kimichi da-ze!" said South Korea.

China came out carrying a load of different kinds of food.

"Ok guys. I made Kimichi for South Korea,"

"YAY! ANIKI LISTENED DA-ZE~!

"Dim Sum for Hong Kong," If you really squinted, you could see a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Danzai mian for Taiwan,"

"Delicious~! But China you have come and try my new cosplay for y-"

"And Pho Bo for Vietnam, aru."

"Thanks China."

Everyone started to eat. Except for one.

"Uhhh. China-san," started Japan.

"Yes Japan, aru?" China replied.

"W-where's m-my f-food?"

"I didn't make Ramen."

"W-Wha? Why China-san?"

"I didn't cook anything for you because you called me flat-chested, aru!"

"N-nani? Just for that?"

"Yes, aru,"

Japan frowned and sulked in a corner. "Stupid onee-chan…"

"H-Hey, aru! I was just joking! I made you ramen!"

"Really?"

"Yes, aru. Let me get it," China rose up to get the ramen. When China came back to give it to Japan, He was in tears.

"I love you China-san," said Japan full of delight as his ramen finally came to him.

"HEY! I LOVE ANIKI MORE, DA-ZE!" yelled South Korea obnoxiously.

"China-san gave me ramen which is much better than your Kimichi."

"WELL ANIKI GAVE FOOD FIRST, DA-ZE!"

"China-san gave it to me last and you know how they say 'lucky last'"

"WELL I STILL CLAIM ANIKI'S BREASTS!" and with that, South Korea started to grope China.

"H-Hey!" China yelled.

"Korea! Hold China still! We need to put on the cosplay!" shouted Taiwan.

"I'll get my camera!" said Japan ecstatically.

"I'll get the rope, ana!" replied Thailand.

"Taiwan and I will get the cosplay!" stated Vietnam.

"AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Y-YOU ALL PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU?! COME BACK YOU GUYS! LET ME GO KOREA! HONG KONG! HELP ME, ARU!" wailed China struggling in Korea's ridiculously hard grip. Hong Kong just ate his dim sum with his poker face. Some blood started to drip out of South Korea's nose.

"Heh! This is the longest time I've ever groped Aniki, da-ze!" exclaimed the rather perverted Korean. Within a few seconds, the Asians all came back with their gear and got to work.

_A few moments later…_

China was now dressed up as Black Rock Shooter. The only thing different was the colour of their eyes. Black Rock Shooter's eyes were a sapphire blue colour whilst China's were a golden brown.

"Just the last thing," murmured Taiwan getting out some coloured contacts and putting them into China's eyes. "There." Rather proud of what she had done, Taiwan snatched Japan's camera.

"Hey that's my camera!" huffed Japan. He wanted to take the first photos of China's cosplay.

"Take me out of this ridiculous thing," whined China.

"You look so cute Aniki, da-ze!" beamed South Korea.

"Say cheese~!" giggled Vietnam. The camera clicked.

"Put the camera away, aru!" wailed China. Japan snatched the camera away from Taiwan.

"Hey!" pouted Taiwan. "I was using that!"

"It's my turn," replied Japan calmly. The camera clicked and flash a few more (millions) times.

"Print me 10 copies of Aniki, da-ze!" exclaimed the Korean.

"I bet Russia might some copies two, ana," said Thailand. Hearing Russia's name, China started to whine even louder.

"WHY, ARU?" sobbed the Chinese woman, "STOP IT YOU GUYS! HONG KONG, ARU!" Hong Kong stared at his elder and went to the phone.

"Hey dad," started Hong Kong in his monotonous voice. "Can you come to China-sensei's house? It's a surprise." China stared at Hong Kong flabbergasted, giving Japan and Taiwan some time to snap a few more pictures, as everything clicked in her mind.

"I TRUSTED YOU HONG KONG! NOW OPIUM BASTARD IS GOING TO COME OVER AND SEE ME IN THIS!"

"…" Was that a smile on Hong Kong's face?

**Phew done. I really think I failed. Oh well… Please review and should I continue? I would gladly continue only if you want me to… Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it~! 33**

**Spark Miko Miko signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with CHAPTER 2! Hooray~!**

**Sorry if this came out very late. I was busy. Haha. What a lame excuse. ._. A thankyou to everyone who reviewed. You all deserve cookies! **

"I arrived as soon as you called Hong Kong!" panted England opening door rather violently. England then heard screams of terror. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" whined a voice. Was that China voice he heard? England rushed to where the sound was coming from. And then it all happened.

England rushed into the room seeing the Asians crowding around a crying girl who looked rather cute. He started to blush.

"Ermm, Who is that?" stuttered England nervously.

"It's Aniki da-ze~!" beamed the Korean. England stared absent-mindly at the girl as everything clicked into place. Then his face turned red.

"GAAAHH!" yelled the Brit as blood spurted out of his nose. China squeaked as she moved away from England. Taiwan frowned and pulled out a tissue and gave it to him.

"Don't ruin my cosplay for China," pouted Taiwan. England muttered a sorry and glanced at China.

"What are you looking at Opium, aru?" grumbled China. England looked away blushing furiously.

"Anyways, Hong Kong called me over so what's the problem?" replied England regaining composure.

"The problem is that I'm in this _ridiculous outfit_, aru," whined the poor Chinese girl.

"I just called England over to see China cosplay," Hong Kong said flatly with his poker face. Everyone fell down anime style and England started to blush again.

"Say cheese you two," Japan smiled as the camera clicked a few more thousands of times.

"HEY!" both England and China both blushing. South Korea glared at England.

"Don't do anything stupid with Aniki, da-ze," growled the Korean. "Because Aniki's breasts belong to me!" The Brit sweatdropped at South Korea.

"Awww C'mon South, they look so cute together~!" giggled Taiwan. China glared at Taiwan.

"Can I change back now, aru?" whined China.

"No. We still need to take some more pictures for blackmail and such," replied Vietnam happily.

"It's for Japan and Taiwan's cosplay collection, ana," explained Thailand to England.

"Since when did China do cosplaying?" asked England.

"When Japan got his camera and Taiwan got given a sewing kit, ana."

"Oh."

"That was the worst mistake of my life, giving a sewing kit" sulked China attempting to go back to her room.

"You can't leave yet Aniki, da-ze~!" said South Korea.

"Just watch me," China grumbled attempting to loosen herself from South Korea's grip.

"Nooooooooooo! China come back~!" wailed Taiwan who was now also clinging onto China's leg. "Don't go!" China tried shaking off the Taiwanese and the Korean.

"Let go!"

"But we have only a few photos of you and England!"

England sweatdropped. At least they didn't forget his presence. Did they? England slowly crept out of the room as silent as possible, hoping the Asians wouldn't notice him.

"Dad," Hong Kong said monotonously. England screamed scared by Hong Kong sudden appearance in front of him. Hong Kong then dragged a struggling England and sat him back in the chair. "Stay there. We want to take more pictures of you and China-sensei together."

"For w-what r-reason?" stuttered England, rather scared of Hong Kong.  
"Blackmail, duh,"

"WHAT!" shouted China and England together.

"I haven't eaten dinner yet, aru!" whined China furiously.

"You can eat dinner _later _China-san!" huffed Japan. "We have to take photos of our latest cosplay for you." Japan then dragged the struggling China and England.

"Then why do you want me then?" asked England, his face red from staring at China.

"You can go home England, da-ze~!" replied South Korea. "I don't want you claiming Aniki's breasts because they are MINE, DA-ZE!" England sweatdropped.

"My breasts don't belong to anyone, aru…" sighed China glaring at the flashing camera.

"Smile~!" sang Taiwan, beaming at her creation.

_**5 hours later…**_

"Ahhh! All finished!" sighed Taiwan.

"This is the longest time we've taken pictures of China," said Vietnam. "We must celebrate!" The others nodded excitedly in agreement, forgetting about England and China, and going of to finish dinner (A/N: Lol a bit late for dinner… XD).

"Bloody Asians with that camera," cursed England sitting up from the bed the Asians forced China and England on. England turned his head to look at China. His look softened. England had to admit, China looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. England gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm… Shinatty… So Kawaii~!" mumbled China grabbing England's hand and cuddling it. England turned red.

"Erm, China, They have all gone to finish their dinner," replied England, hiding his blush. China opened her eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" yawned China looking around. "Opium, ahen?" She immediately sat up. "Where are the others?"

"They have gone to eat dinner," England repeated.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Well, let's go then."

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"To eat dinner genius, ahen."

"Oh I knew that."

**I really don't think I can continue this story…**

**IMA SORRY! It's just my OTP has changed… But I still will post Fem!China stories since she's like my favourite character. I might post some Iggychu… It depends if I have inspiration. Please don't kill me! Anyways, thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
